1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piece of furniture with an inflatable cushion, more particularly to a piece of furniture having a leg assembly removably coupled to an inflatable cushion for supporting the latter stably on a floor surface. The leg assembly can be easily disengaged from the inflatable cushion to facilitate storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inflatable mattress 1 is shown to confine an air inflatable space 11. The inflatable mattress 1 is provided with a valve member 12 for access of air into the air inflatable space 11 to inflate the inflatable mattress 1. After the valve member 12 is sealed, the inflatable mattress 11, which has been inflated, can serve as a bed. When use of the inflatable mattress 11 is not desired, it is only necessary to open the valve member 12 once again to allow escape of air from the air inflatable space 11 so as to deflate the inflatable mattress 1. The deflated inflatable mattress 1 can then be folded into a compact shape to facilitate storage and carrying.
Although the conventional inflatable mattress 1 is quite convenient in terms of use, storage and carrying, it is not equipped with any means to support the same on a floor surface. That is, the conventional inflatable mattress 1 is generally placed on the floor surface when in use. To prevent dirtying the inflatable mattress 1, the floor surface has to be cleaned beforehand. Otherwise, the inflatable mattress 1 may be covered with dust or even be pierced by pointed objects left lying on the floor. In addition, the dampness from the floor may be deleterious to the health of the user sleeping on the inflatable mattress 1 that lies directly on the floor surface.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a piece of furniture with an inflatable cushion which is equipped with a removable leg assembly that can support the inflatable cushion stably on a ground surface.
Accordingly, a piece of furniture of the present invention includes an inflatable cushion body, a leg assembly and a coupling unit. The cushion body confines an air inflatable space therein, is provided with a valve member for inflating and deflating the cushion body, and has a bottom surface. The leg assembly is disposed below the cushion body, and has a lower portion adapted to stand on a ground surface, and an upper portion opposite to the lower portion. The coupling unit couples removably the upper portion of the leg assembly to the bottom surface of the cushion body, and includes first connecting members secured to the bottom surface of the cushion body, and second connecting members secured to the upper portion of the leg assembly to engage removably and respectively the first connecting members.